


happy new chapters

by nyantakkun



Series: happy (new) ending [2]
Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, How Do I Tag, M/M, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyantakkun/pseuds/nyantakkun
Summary: He doesn’t have to rush it because they still have more chapters they are going to write.
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion, Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei, Ohira Shosei/Tsurubo Shion
Series: happy (new) ending [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	happy new chapters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short side story from Shion's perspective. Related to 'happy new years' and might want to read that one first  
> ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

“You have been thinking a lot lately.”

Sho taps on Shion’s shoulder lightly. Shion knows it. He knows that his mind has been a little bit occupied lately and the object of his thought is none other than his own best friend, Shosei.

The coffee on the table has gone cold, looks bland and lonely. Sho didn’t even notice it at first but then, Shion never drinks his coffee black. It has been days since Shion has been ordering black coffee. At first he would tell Sho he wondered what makes people like it. But the next day, he has been leaving his coffee until it gets cold before drinking it in one go, doesn’t seem like he is enjoying it.

“Have something in your mind? You can share with me if you want to.” Sho offers.

Shion looks around the cafe. It’s not crowded fortunately so he can comfortably talk about it with Sho.

“You remember Shosei?”

Sho does remember Shosei of course. Among his friends, Shion talked about Shosei the most. Sometimes Shion bought pudding from Sho’s cafe and Sho immediately knew it’s for Shosei.

“Of course. What happened to Shosei?”

Shion sighs. He stares at the coffee in front of him, thinking about how he should start.

“I think I like him more than I think I do.” Shion starts.

Sho hums, signaling Shion that he is listening.

“I honestly didn’t know I would like him this much because, you know, we fought before and it was ugly.” Shion miserably laughs at himself, remembering how he made Shosei clear the air between them although it was him who suddenly made a fuss out of nothing. But he regretted it though. It still embarrasses him remembering how childish he was.

“It just happened. At first I thought I was just regretting my mistakes and tried to make it up to Shosei. But the more I do it, the more I want to make him happy. Although just from afar, I want to see his happiness. But I am still greedy and maybe childish. I want to be the source of his happiness too. I want him to be happy with me and because of me.”

Shion pauses, taking a deep breath. A lump starts forming in his throat and he hates it. He drinks his coffee in one go, hoping the lump would be washed away with it.

“But I see he certainly looks happier with Syoya. And I know he trusts Sukai more than me. I want to fight but I don’t want to...hurt? I don’t want to hurt anyone further with my deeds. Not only Shosei, but Syoya too. Ah right. Syoya told me he likes Shosei. We were competing at first but I chose to stop before I might do something dumb. After all they are my good friends and I don’t want to make them upset just like what I did to Shosei or Keigo or even Issei.”

Sho tries to study Shion’s expressions and he thinks he sees uncertainty. Ah, the little Shion is growing up. Shion who used to fight anyone is now a man who takes his time considering others’ feelings before taking action. He is somehow proud of Shion’s change. What a great person Shosei is that he could change his little cousin Shion, Sho silently chuckles.

Shion sighs again. “I told Syoya I gave up though. We haven’t even asked Shosei to go on any date. Hah! That Shosei. He has been finding Sukai Sukai and Sukai. Might as well make a movie outta it ‘FINDING SUKAI’. Tsk. That Sukai too. He sometimes went missing. Don’t know what kind of shady business he is doing.”

Sho laughs at Shion’s remarks. As usual, Shion can’t stand serious talk for long. Now the outgoing baby Shion is back.

“How were the black coffees you have been drinking lately?”

“Awful. Please give me iced caramel latte!”

Sho laughs louder this time as he walks back to the counter to prepare Shion’s latte.

* * *

After his talk with Sho, Shion‘s heart does feel lighter although Sho didn’t say a thing. Just listening is enough for Shion. Bottling up feelings is just too hard for Shion.

He is now hanging out with Sukai. Sukai’s mind seems to be somewhere else but Sukai’s face is still the same. It’s hard to tell if Sukai is feeling unwell or not. Shion has been talking non stop and Sukai is just silent. Not even a hum. And so Shion brings up about giving up on Shosei. Surprisingly, Sukai reacts to the topic. Then Sukai tells him about his feelings towards Shosei. And Shion is not surprised. Shosei is just that lovable. And to be honest, he silently wishes Shosei won’t choose anyone out of them three.

But he knows someone as gentle as Sukai looks good with Shosei. He at least has to prepare himself for the heartbreak.

* * *

Syoya told him about Shosei going out with Sukai. Shion, who has already prepared himself, is not surprised. Although he is sad, he doesn’t show it to Syoya. Instead, he drags Syoya to the shrine on new year’s day, hoping Syoya could forget about the heartbreak and start a new chapter. Just like how Shion wants to start a new chapter where he is just Shosei’s protective brother and Sukai’s scary brother-in-law.

In the shrine, Shion prays for Shosei’s happiness and he silently tells the god that he would be there if anything happens to Shosei and Sukai’s relationship. Also he asks for maybe a lover to distract him from his need to abandon his feelings for Shosei. Then suddenly Syoya comes to his mind when he is about to finish. He also wishes for Syoya’s happiness and for Syoya to be able to move on from his heartbreak.

When he opens his eyes, he immediately takes a peek on his right side, at the same time Syoya also glances at him. Their eyes meet and Syoya suddenly looks flustered and walks away. Shion chuckles as he follows Syoya. He makes sure to tease Syoya about this. Maybe later. Or maybe someday later when they are reminiscing their good memories.

For now, he will try to make Syoya forget about his heartbreak and just have fun. Just two of them spending time on new year’s day with a new chapter where they are the main characters instead of Sukai and Shosei. He doesn’t have to rush it because they still have more chapters they are going to write.

**Author's Note:**

> OH-EH-OH SOTY (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ


End file.
